wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Titanic creations
Watchers Titanic Watchers *Algalon *Freya *Hodir *Loken *Mimir *Mimiron *Thorim *Tyr Aspects *Alexstrasza Eonar, the Titan patron of all life, gave a portion of her power to the red leviathan, Alexstrasza. Ever after, Alexstrasza would be known as the Life-Binder, and she would work to safeguard all living creatures within the world. Due to her supreme wisdom and limitless compassion for all living things, Alexstrasza was crowned the Dragonqueen and given dominion over her kind. *Neltharion/Deathwing Khaz'goroth, the Titan shaper and forger of the world, bestowed some of his vast power upon the mighty black wyrm, Neltharion. The great-hearted Neltharion, known afterwards as the Earth-Warder, was given dominion over the earth and the deep places of the world. He embodied the strength of the world and served as Alexstrasza's greatest supporter. *Malygos Norgannon, the Titan lore keeper and master-magician, granted the blue dragon, Malygos, a portion of his vast power. From then on, Malygos would be known as the Spell-Weaver, the guardian of magic and hidden arcanum. *Nozdormu Aman'Thul, the Highfather of the Pantheon, bestowed a portion of his cosmic power upon the massive bronze dragon, Nozdormu. The Highfather empowered Nozdormu to guard time itself and police the ever-spinning pathways of fate and destiny. The stoic, honorable Nozdormu became known as the Timeless One *Ysera After blessing the red leader, Eonar also blessed Alexstrasza's younger sister, the lithe green dragon Ysera, with a portion of nature's influence. Ysera fell into an eternal trance, bound to the waking Dream of Creation. Known as the Dreamer, she would watch over the growing wilds of the world from her verdant realm, the Emerald Dream. Races Dragon * Black dragon Black Dragons were once, like their aspect Neltharion, the defenders of Azeroth, living deep in the caverns of the earth. They shaped the lands, raised mountains, and created valleys. For countless millennia the black dragons and the other flights lived in peace and harmony and worked together to safeguard Azeroth from all forms of violence and destruction. * Blue dragon * Bronze dragon * Green dragon * Red dragon Earthen Earthen are stony proto-beings, similar to dwarves, that were created by the Titans to help shape the world of Azeroth. They have at least two physical forms, those primarily seen in Uldaman and those primarily seen in Ulduar. The history of the earthen and their transformation into the races known as troggs and dwarves can be found recorded in the Discs of Norgannon in Uldaman. Giant ;Mountain giant Birthed from the stone, the mountain giants were created to shape the world’s mountains. Once they roamed everywhere, crafting the craggy peaks and carving the valleys of Azeroth. Now, few remain to carry out their work. Those left, though, are considered mighty creatures of mythic power and are seen as the mightiest warriors in the world. The giant has a thick humanoid build and weathered and rocky skin. Its arms are very long for its build, while its legs are quite short. This great creature looks to be composed of roughly hewn stone, patched with moss. Its fists are the size of human torsos, each of its fingers the width of a human arm. It rumbles as it stares down at you. ;Sea giant Titans created the sea giants to dredge the oceans and to serve as guardians of Azeroth’s coastlines and oceans, and the fierce giants act as protectors of the waters even now. They keep a wary eye on ships and upon those who make their living on the ocean, such as fisherfolk. While not evil creatures, sea giants care nothing for the laws of land dwellers or the lives of the small beings that trespass in the waves. They tolerate no opposition — on the rare occasion when a sea giant issues a warning, he does so only once. Sea giants rarely interact with other races save to drive off trespassers or punish those who befoul the oceans. They live underwater but rise regularly to patrol their coastlines.Monster Guide, 80-81 ;Storm giant They are impressive, more than 30 feet tall and powerfully built. Storm giants are capable of summoning small storms. Myths say the titans created them. When the titans disappeared, the storm giants remained and claimed Ulduar. They developed crystalline golems to aid them in their research and to defend them. Over time the giants dwindled in number and grew ever more reclusive. They usually kept to themselves, hidden in their caves and tunnels below the surface, and avoided visitors. Soon only a handful remained. The giants are a dying race desperately trying to avoid their fate. They seemed to think another race would vanquish them some day, and so they hid in the Storm Peaks and Ulduar rather than girding for battle. They are too frightened to battle the Scourge, though apparently they hate it.Lands of Mystery, 109-110 They have since moved into the Howling Fjord. Mechagnome Stone Keeper *Stone watcher Tol'vir The species maintained the titan repositories and machinery that the titans left behind. Vrykul References pl:Titanic creations Category:Titans